Comédia Romântica
by Lalawel
Summary: Kagome sabia que estava se metendo em confusão ao aceitar a inesperada proposta de Sesshoumaru, mas como dizer "não" a um amigo? U.A Inu
1. Inesperada proposta

_**Disclaimer: **_Infelizmente, Inu-Yasha e cia não me pertencem.

* * *

_'Uma verdadezinha: eu não carrego gadanha, nem foice. Só uso manto preto com capuz quando faz frio. E não tenho aquelas feições de caveira que vocês parecem gostar de me atribuir à distância. Quer saber minha verdadeira aparência? Eu ajudo. Procure um espelho, enquanto contin--'_

Kagome Higurashi franziu o cenho, quando o livro à sua frente foi puxado, interrompendo sua leitura. Pousou os olhos rapidamente em uma mão com garras, antes de olhar pelo braço, passar pelos ombros e encarar um par de olhos dourados frios.

"Algum motivo especial para me atrapalhar, Sess?"

"Apenas passa-tempo." Sentou-se à frente dela com extrema elegância, a roupa perfeitamente alinhada e nenhum fio de cabelo fora do lugar. "_'A menina que roubava livros'._ Espero que não esteja pensando em colocar isso em prática." Comentou, após fechar o livro, ler o título e virar, procurando a sinopse.

"Claro que não." Girou os olhos. " Não tem sinopse." Deu de ombros ao notar que avisara tarde demais. "É a Morte narrando a história de uma garota que roubava livros durante a 2ª guerra mundial, na Alemanha." Prendeu os longos cabelos negros com uma caneta, vendo-o passar as páginas com um ar indiferente. "Mas tenho certeza que não me chamou aqui apenas para saber sobre o que estou lendo."

"Tem razão." Um discreto repuxar de lábios lhe deu a pista de que ele sorria, ou ao menos tentava. "Preciso da sua ajuda, Kagome."

Olhou-o por um momento, não acreditando no que ouvira e abriu um sorriso debochado. "Não acredito!! O grande youkai Sesshoumaru pedindo a ajuda de uma reles humana?? Agora sim eu acredito que já ouvi de tudo!!" Riu do olhar frio que ele lhe dirigia. "Sinto muito Sess, mas as suas 'fãs' tão me olhando de forma muito mais assustadora que isso."

Diante do comentário da amiga, Sesshoumaru ergueu os olhos notando que praticamente todas as mulheres da lanchonete olhavam com desprezo para a morena à sua frente. Um único olhar mais enviesado de sua parte bastou, para que todas desviassem o olhar de Kagome.

"Bem melhor agora." Sorriu, um brilho divertido em seus olhos azuis. "Mas precisa de aminha ajuda para quê, mesmo?" Estendeu a mão e pegou o milk-shake de chocolate que estivera esquecido sobre a mesa, levando-o aos lábios.

"Quer ser minha namorada?" Observou calmamente, sem fazer nenhuma menção de ajudar, enquanto a mulher a sua frente engasgava com a bebida e tinha um forte acesso de tosse, atraindo a atenção de todos ao redor.

"Co-como disse??" Gaguejou, lutando para respirar.

Girou os olho diante da reação exagerada, pensando se realmente seria uma boa idéia o que tinha em mente. "Não estou apaixonado por você, nem nada do tipo."

"A-Ainda bem." Sorriu, aparentemente recuperada. "Por um segundo eu me preocupei. Achei que você tinha desenvolvido um coração de ontem para hoje." Apoiou o rosto nas mãos e o encarou, a curiosidade evidente. "Não entendi, Sess... Se não tá apaixonado por mim, porque me pediu em namoro?"

Ele suspirou desanimado. "Basta olhar ao redor para descobrir."

Ao fazer o que ele dissera, Kagome entendeu o que Sesshoumaru queria dizer. O youkai era, literalmente, o centro das atenções femininas e pela cara que faziam, dava perceber que os pensamentos com relação ao homem à sua frente não eram nem um pouco castos.

"Faz noção do quanto é... _Estressante_ receber praticamente todos os dias bilhetinhos _românticos_" Conseguiu a entonação perfeito, para que sua última palavra soasse quase como um palavrão. "e propostas nem um pouco inocentes?"

"Para falar a verdade..." Lançou-lhe um sorriso cínico. "Não." Piscou inocente, ao vê-lo estreitar os olhos.

"Como se não bastasse, alguma idiota _riscou_, sabe-se lá com o que, todo o meu carro, fazendo declarações apaixonadas. Agora, porque diabos ela achou isso romântico é algo que não consigo nem imaginar." Lançou-lhe um olhar gelado quando ela começou a rir. "O que foi?"

"Você falou 'porque diabos'. Isso é fala do Inu-Yasha!"

"Ótimo. Estou pegando o linguajar vulgar daquele idiota."

"Para isso acontecer, você tem que estar no mínimo, furioso."

"Não imagina o quanto. A lanternagem e pintura do meu carro vão custar uma fortuna."

"Tá, Sess... Mas ainda não entendi o que isso tem a ver _comigo_."

"Se eu arranjar uma namorada, pelo menos metade delas vão sair do meu pé, o que já é melhor que nada."

"Desde que eu te conheço, quase metade da população feminina te idolatra... Por que resolveu se incomodar agora?"

"Sempre me incomodei, mas antes era mais fácil ignorar."

"Já pensou em dizer que é homossexual? Algo como: 'Desculpe garotas. Eu sou gay'. Talvez resolva." Encolheu-se ao ver o olhar nada amistoso que ele lhe lançava. "Okay, okay. Já entendi. Assumir sua homossexualidade está fora de questão."

"_Assumir_??"

"Opa! Desculpa, convivência com Inu-Yasha. Eu quis dizer, _fingir_." Sorriu, sem-graça. "Mas sério, Sess... Seu plano _nunca_ vai funcionar."

"Por quê?"

"Porque não temos nada a ver."

"Quem disse?" Franziu o cenho. "Nos conhecemos desde que você era pequena, ainda menor do que é hoje, e nos vemos todos os dias. Já pensou que as possibilidades de nos apaixonarmos, por mais bizarro que isso pareça, são enormes?"

"Você enlouqueceu, só pode!"

"Kagome." No momento em que o encarou, Kagome soube que estava perdida. "Sabe que é a única que pode me ajudar, não?"

"Golpe baixo." Murmurou, escorregando na cadeira ao notar que ele fazia uma carinha implorante. A mesma que usava muito raramente em ocasiões _especiais_. Suspirou, derrotada. "Tá legal, Sesshoumaru... Você venceu. Eu concordo em tomar parte nesse seu plano insano. Mesmo achando que isso não vai prestar."

"Claro que vai. A idéia foi minha."

"Convencido." Girou os olhos. "Sabe... Eu até aceito participar dessa sua idéia estúpida... Mas eu exijo guarda-costas!"

"Guarda-costas?" Franziu o cenho, ligeiramente surpreso, embora sua expressão gélida não demonstrasse.

"Mas é claro! Faz noção do que suas fãs vão querer fazer comigo? Não quero nem imaginar em quantos topos de listas negras o meu nome vai entrar! E tem mais: Minha escolta tem que ser o Dante ou o Aoshi Shinomori. Se puder ser os dois juntos, melhor ainda! Se bem que... Parando agora para pensar..." Colocou a mão no queixo e fez uma cara pensativa, aparentemente levando a sério suas divagações. "O Alzeid junto também não seria nada mau..."

"Decididamente, você surtou, Kagome."

"Surtei??" Ela riu da cara dele. Conhecia Sesshoumaru há tempo suficiente para conseguir ler a verdadeira expressão dele, por trás da máscara de indiferença. "Talvez um pouco, mas tenho todos os motivos do mudno. Se só por conversar com você, já me olham como se quisessem me esfolar, não quero nem pensar quando descobrirem sobre o nosso... Namoro."

Ele girou os olhos, antes de se lembrar de algo. "Falar nisso... Dá a pata, digo, a mão."

"_Pata_??" Olhou-o incrédula.

"Sem reclamações... Você merece depois de ter me aconselhado a _assumir _uma coisa que _**não **_sou."

"Você é vingativo demais."

"Me dá logo a mão, Kagome." Na voz dele, ela conseguiu perceber um levíssimo traço de aborrecimento.

"Okay, chato. Mas que fique claro...Só concordei em namorar. Casar só depois de pelo menos dois anos de namoro sério." Brincou, colocando a mão esquerda a sobre a dele.

"A outra, Kagome." Girou os olhos impaciente e puxou a mão direita dela.

"O que você vai--" Parou ao sentir algo frio deslizar por seu dedo e no momento em que ele soltou sua mão, encontrou uma aliança prata no anelar. Permaneceu alguns segundos encarando a própria mão, antes de desviar os olhos para o rapaz a sua frente, entendendo o que aquilo significava. "Pensou em tudo, não?"

"Sim."

Kagome manteve os olhos ficos nele, sem realmente vê-lo. Se tornar a _namorada_ de Sesshoumaru era algo que ainda lhe parecia surreal e precisaria de tempo para se acostumar com a idéia, ainda que fosse apenas faz-de-conta.

"A possibilidade de que eu esteja apaixonado por você é tão assustadora assim?" A voz dele quebrou o silêncio, despertando Kagome e fazendo-a piscar algumas vezes.

"Aterradora." Sorriu, entrando na brincadeira.

"Se eu tivesse baixa auto-estima, seu comentário teria me deprimido."

"Você não corre esse risco." Respondeu girando os olhos. "Não leve a mal, Sess. Eu adoro você, e só para elevar um pouco a sua auto-estima, você é lindo... Mas não consigo sequer imaginar você como meu namorado. Você é meu amigo, meu irmão mais velho... Um cara que se importa muito mais do que deixa transparecer. Que se preocupa muito mais do que quer que acreditem."

"Tudo bem... Você também não é o meu tipo de garota. Baixinha e magricela demais... Tábua de Passar."

Kagome estreitou os olhos, encarando-o. "Tinha que usar esse apelido detestável?"

"Você usa 'Sess' até hoje."

"É meu apelido... Carinhoso." Deu de ombros, sorrindo. "Sabe... Pensei em uma coisa... Já te passou pela cabeça que posso me apaixonar perdidamente por você e me tornar uma namorada ciumenta e possessiva?"

"Você não tem bom gosto o suficiente para se apaixonar por mim."

"E a modéstia falou!"

"Acho que não preciso te lembrar o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual você nunca se apaixonaria por mim, preciso?"

Kagome sustentou o olhar dele, antes de dar um pequeno sorriso. "Você percebeu."

"Só um idiota no nível do meu _irmãozinho_ não perceberia."

"E eu que achei que disfarçava tão bem... Desde quando sabe?"

"Antes de você, com certeza." Quase riu da cara surpresa dela. _Quase._ Ainda tinha uma imagem a zelar.

"Sabe esse tempo todo e nunca implicou comigo?"

"Resolvi ser bonzinho, mas não reclame e menos ainda, se acostume."

Kagome lhe deu um pequeno sorriso, antes de suspirar desanimada e encarar a própria mão. Tinha certeza que aquela aliança ainda ia lhe causar muita confusão. Principalmente por parte do _irmãozinho_ de Sesshoumaru. Com um resmungo, escondeu o rosto nos braços, a própria imagem do desânimo. Inu-Yasha iria _matá-la_ quando descobrisse sobre o 'acordo'.

Com a voz tão empolgada quanto a de um condenado que atravessa o corredor da morte, pronunciou a única coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça: "Tô. Ferrada!"

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Nossa...acho que eu nunca escrevi um capítulo em tão pouco tempo. Levei menos de um dia para digitar. O.o Me superei. \o/

Ah sim... Já tava esquecendo. Os 'guarda-costas' que a Kagome escolheu são do game/anime **Devil May Cry **(Dante); **Rurouni Kenshin **(Aoshi) e **Hatenkou Yuugi **(Alzeid).


	2. Que seja

_**Disclaimer: **_Inu-Yasha e Cia não me pertencem... Se fossem meus, eu mudaria muita coisa. ù.ù

_****_

—O—o—O—o

"VOCÊS DOIS O QUÊ??" A voz masculina ressoou por todo amplo apartamento com uma entonação furiosa, fazendo a jovem sentada no sofá se encolher ainda mais, quase como se tentasse desafiar as leis da física e passar através do encosto.

Kagome sorriu amarelo, encarando o rapaz à sua frente, a própria personificação da fúria.

"Pare com o show, Inu-Yasha." Parado em frente a uma das janelas, Sesshoumaru olhava de forma desinteressada para fora, entediado com toda a gritaria do irmão caçula.

"Show?? Vocês dois me contam que vão namorar e esperam que eu faça o que?? Aplauda??"

A reação dele fez Kagome se perguntar se realmente fora uma boa idéia lhe contar tudo. Talvez uma pequena omissão não fosse tão ruim. _"Pensando bem... Seria péssimo. Se sabendo que não é real, ele está quase tendo um filho, imagina se achasse que é sério."_ Pensou com uma careta, antes de encará-lo. Nem mesmo a raiva conseguia ocultar a beleza do rapaz à sua frente. Os olhos dourados, normalmente possuíam a cor clara de ouro derretido, mas sempre que ele _realmente _se irritava com algo, como agora, adquiriam uma coloração escura, quase cor de cobre.

"Não me importo nem um pouco com suas estúpidas reações." Ignorando completamente o mais novo, voltou-se para a única garota do recinto, a mesma expressão de tédio no rosto. "Não falei que era perda de tempo explicar tudo. O cérebro minimamente desenvolvido dele não consegue acompanhar explicações."

"Como é??" Inu-Yasha olhou ainda mais furioso na direção do irmão, a ameaça brilhando claramente nos olhos acobreados.

"Você está _rosnand_o para mim?"

"E se estiver??"

"Vou contratar um adestrador para corrigir seus modos."

"Eu vou te mostrar quem é que precisa de um adestrador!" Avançou na direção dele com os punhos fechados, mais irritado que normalmente, mas foi impedido de avançar por Kagome, que rapidamente se pôs a sua frente e o empurrou para trás, com as mãos espalmadas em seu peito.

"Ow, ow, ow! Não vão começar uma briga agora, mas não vão mesmo! Vamos conversar como pessoas civilizadas, sem partir para a agressão!"

"Isso é impossível para alguém com um Q.I tão baixo como o do meu _irmãozinho_."

"Eu vou te fazer engolir essas palavras, desgraçado!"

"Você apenas provou o que eu disse, idiota."

"Já. Chega!" Empurrou-o com força para trás, tentando mantê-lo o mais longe possível do Youkai. "Sesshoumaru, pare de implicar! Caramba! Às vezes, age como criança!"

Sesshoumaru desviou os olhos do meio-irmão e encarou a garota com olhos frios, que normalmente assustavam qualquer um e sentiu-se ligeiramente frustrado quando ela sequer se encolheu.

"Sabe que esse olhar não funciona comigo." Olhou-o brevemente por cima dos ombros, antes de desviar os olhos para o rapaz a sua frente. "E você, Inu-Yasha, para de cair nas provocações dele! Isso é ainda mais infantil!" O sorriso superior que estivera nos lábios bem desenhados do Hanyou sumiu ao ouvir as palavras da humana e passou a encará-la com o mesmo olhar que Sesshoumaru, apenas _ligeiramente_ mais agressivo.

Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar ao perceber que além dos olhares feios que recebia, os dois já não pareciam mais tão propensos a um espancamento mútuo. Ou melhor, Inu-Yasha já não parecia mais tão disposto a cometer um fraternicídio.

"Algumas vezes, vocês parecem que têm menos de cinco anos! Se bobear, Souta é mais adulto que os dois juntos!" Afastou-se e sentou-se no sofá, emburrada. Essa era uma das vezes em que se sentia mãe dos irmãos, mesmo sendo a mais nova.

Por um momento os dois homens se encararam, antes que com o costumeiro 'feh', Inu-Yasha se afastasse e literalmente se jogasse no sofá, enquanto o mais velho voltava a olhar para a janela, desinteressado.

"Vocês... Vão ter que se beijar?" A voz de Inu-Yasha rompeu o silêncio, enquanto seus olhos permaneciam encarando apenas o teto.

Kagome encarou o amigo estirado no sofá, antes de desviar os olhos para Sesshoumaru. Aquilo era algo que sequer lhe passara pela cabeça, mas tinha certeza que estava implícito no 'acordo'.

"Espera que acreditem que é real se dermos apenas 'bom-dia'?"

Sentou-se e encarou o irmão fixamente, antes de resmungar qualquer coisa e se jogar novamente contra o sofá.

Kagome suspirou, sabendo que Inu-Yasha estava com raiva, mas principalmente com ciúmes. Desde que podia se lembrar ele sempre fora super-protetor ao extremo, evitando que 'canalhas aproveitadores' (como ele mesmo classificava) se aproximassem dela.

"Inu-Yasha." Chamou, fazendo-o desviar o olhar do teto e encará-la de volta.

Através do vidro, Sesshoumaru olhava a cena, entediado. Os dois eram tão óbvios que chegavam a ser patéticos. Afastou-se da janela e passou pela porta, não se dando ao trabalho de avisar que sairia. Kagome que se virasse com Inu-Yasha.

"Você está irritado." Comentou o óbvio, apenas para quebrar o silêncio, que se tornara ainda mais pesado, após a saída de Sesshoumaru.

"Você notou??" A resposta sarcástica dele lhe fez suspirar desanimada. Por que mesmo achara que seria fácil?

Ajoelhou-se no carpete e se aproximou do sofá, parando próximo ao seu rosto. "Por que isso te irritou tanto?"

"Como por quê?? Você simplesmente aceitou uma coisa dessas e nem me consultou!!"

"Você está agindo como se fosse real! Ou como se fosse meu pai tendo que aprovar meu namoro!"

"Feh." Apoiou a cabeça nos braços e desviou os olhos, ainda mais emburrado que no início. "Quanta besteira."

"Foi só um favor que o Sess me pediu. Eu não podia negar."

"Podia sim! Era só dizer 'não'."

"Sess é meu amigo... Não vou deixá-lo na mão quando precisa da minha ajuda!"

"Ele devia se virar! Contratar uma atriz, qualquer coisa! Ou admitir logo que é gay!"

Kagome riu ao notar que sugerira a mesma coisa, ainda que de brincadeira.

"Feh. Só o que eu não sei é o porquê do beijo! Vocês podem muito bem fingir sem beijar!"

"E ninguém acreditaria! Você sabe disso!"

"Keh." Ele sabia... Só não aceitava.

Kagome suspirou novamente, antes de escorar a cabeça no peito dele. "Não precisa se estressar tanto. Não é sério e você é o único que sabe disso."

Foi a vez dele suspirar, enquanto levava a mão aos cabelos dela. "Ao menos isso." Deu um sorriso sem humor. "Nada que eu faça vai mudar esse maldito trato... Então que seja."

Kagome sorriu. Aquilo era o mais próximo que chegaria de um 'sim'.

Inu-Yasha fechou os olhos por um momento, antes de voltar a encarar o teto. Por mais que tentasse, seu irmão ter qualquer relacionamento com Kagome, fingido ou não, era algo que o incomodava mais do que gostaria de admitir. '_Porque será que eu tenho a impressão de que vou gostar ainda menos dessa história toda??'_

_**--O--o--O--o**_

"Sabe que eu estou até me acostumando com isso?" Sentada à mesa de uma lanchonete ao lado do 'namorado', Kagome olhou de forma entediada para todas as mulheres do recinto, que a olhavam com puro desprezo. Ainda tinha sua blusa molhada de suco de laranja, que uma das garçonetes 'acidentalmente' derrubara, logo na entrada. Mas até aquilo já deixara de incomodar.

"Dizem que as pessoas se acostumam a qualquer coisa." Miroku, sentado à sua frente deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso, uma fraca tentativa de conforto.

"O que você queria, Kagome? Que elas te convidassem para o chá?" A garota ao seu lado olhou-a com o cenho franzido.

"Que parassem de me olhar _tão _torto depois de uns três dias. Pelo visto eu meu enganei." Kagome suspirou. Já fazia duas semanas que era a _garota_ de Sesshoumaru e os olhares hostis ainda a seguiam por todos os lados.

"E como se enganou." Concordou, observando tudo.

"Feh. É porque essas imbecis não têm gosto... Elas têm desgosto." Inu-Yasha encarou o irmão de forma superiora, um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

"Desgosto têm as que saem com você."

Inu-Yasha parou de sorrir, olhando feio para o irmão e sendo retribuído com a mesma intensidade.

Sango girou os olhos, ao notar que os dois ficariam se olhando feio por tempo indeterminado e se voltou para Kagome. "Mas até eu fiquei surpresa quando descobri que vocês estavam namorando. Juro que eu sempre achei que você ficaria com o Inu-Yasha."

Foi o suficiente para atrair no mesmo instante a atenção dos dois envolvidos na conversa. "Como é??"

"Vai dizer que nunca repararam nisso? Vocês parecem um casal!" Encarou-os com o cenho franzido, antes de dar de ombros. "Como foi mesmo que você falou uma vez, Miroku?" Voltou-se para o rapaz de olhos azuis ao seu lado, buscando apoio.

"O que?"

"Aquilo sobre amizade reprimida."

"Ah tá... Que a amizade deles nasceu de um amor reprimido."

"Isso." Concordou, antes de se voltar para Inu-Yasha e Kagome. Riu ao notar as expressões surpresas deles.

Por um momento, os dois se encararam, antes de negarem e desviar os olhos.

"Miroku, você... Tem a imaginação fértil demais." Negou a morena, aparentemente desnorteada.

"Você só fala asneiras, depravado!"

Miroku olhou-os indignado. Só repetira o que Sango pedira. Porque não se estressavam com ela?

"Não e preciso tanta imaginação assim, Kah. Vai dizer que nunca parou para prestar atenção na relação de vocês?"

Suspirou aliviado quando Sango foi em seu socorro. Inu-Yasha jamais bateria nela, agora nele... Miroku já perdera as contas de quantos cascudos já levara do Hanyou.

"Ora, é uma relação normal."

"Normal? Kagome, Inu-Yasha quase morre de ciúmes de você. Fico até com pena dos garotos que se atrevem a chegar perto." Girou os olhos, impaciente. "Não sei nem como Kouga sobreviveu tanto tempo. E o mais incrível: está vivo até hoje."

"Keh." _Isso_ era algo que Inu-Yasha não poderia negar.

"E você se importa com ele mais do que com qualquer outra pessoa." Sango entrelaçou os dedos e apoiou o rosto nas mãos, desviando seu olhar para a amiga.

"Nós somos só amigos, Sango. Nada mais que isso." A morena negou, tentando novamente convencer a todos que a amizade dela e Inu-Yasha jamais mudaria de estágio.

"Você e Sesshoumaru diziam a mesma coisa e olha o que são agora." Comentou simplesmente, desviando a atenção para a rua movimentada.

"_Dois mentirosos."_ Kagome mordeu a língua, engolindo a resposta.

"Feh. Nunca ouvi tanta asneira de uma vez!!"

"Já mencionei que adoro o seu sorriso, Inu-Yasha?" Olhou-o, sorrindo irônica.

"As mulheres costumam me adorar por outro motivo..." Apoiou-se contra o encosto, um sorriso galanteador lábios. "Se quiser descobrir qual..."

"Epa! Pode ir parando! Nada de dar em cima da _**minha **_Sangozinha!" Em um ato possesso, Miroku se aproximou mais de Sango, passando o braço pela cintura dela, mas tornou a se afastar no momento em que ela o olhou de forma fuzilante.

"Não me lembro de ter algum compromisso com você, Miroku." Seu tom de voz saiu frio, exatamente da forma que ela pretendia. "E que direito você tem de bancar o ciumento quando deu em cima daquela garçonete há menos de cinco minutos?"

"Her... Bem... Mas Sango... Ele estava..."

"Não estava acontecendo nada... E se estivesse, não seria da sua conta." Fechou os olhos, antes de virar a cara, emburrada.

Kagome riu, sem-graça, tentando desfazer o clima pesado que ficara. Normalmente Miroku levava os foras de Sango numa boa, mas a expressão dele provava que essa não era uma dessas vezes.

Sesshoumaru deu um suspiro inaudível e olhou rapidamente na direção do grupo, enquanto se perguntava pela milésima ver o que fizera de tão ruim para ter que aturar aquele bando de idiotas como castigo.

_**Continua**_

_**--O--o--O--o**_

Ok... Primeiramente, eu queria me desculpar pela demora. Mas é que o meu pc foi formatado três vezes em menos de dois meses e eu ficava naquela angústia de "formata, não formata" e acabei não digitando nada. E para piorar, reduziram meu tempo no pc. Tenho uma hora para escrever, att flog, ler mangá, fics e baixar músicas e afins. ù.ú Muita coisa, pouco tempo.

Segundamente (existe isso?) quero me desculpar pelo capítulo. Tá horrível e sem sal (eu to escrevendo ou cozinhando? O.o), mas é que eu não sabia o que colocar aqui. Eu tenho essa fic toda na cabeça, o problema é que só conseguia imaginar do cap 3 adiante. Não sabia o que colocar _nesse_ capítulo. Tudo o que eu imaginava, seria precipitado demais. E coincidentemente, é o mesmo problema que estou enfrentando na minha outra fic. ¬¬ Mas como o próximo capítulo já ta encaminhado, provavelmente não vai demorar muito. (Eu espero XD) Vou fazer o possível (não to prometendo) para postar até o fim de semana.

Por último, eu queria me desculpar pelo erro de ortografia do cap passado. Quando eu digitei, meu pc tinha sido mal formatado (foi a 1ª vez) e não tinha nem mesmo o Office, o que me obrigou a utilizar o wordpad (descobri que ODEIO o wordpad. ¬¬) que não corrige nada. Eu não gosto de erros gramaticais, principalmente quando são meus e justamente por isso, reli o capítulo um monte de vezes, mas ainda deixei passar erros demais.

Após esse monte de desculpas, que eu tenho sérias dúvidas se alguém chegou a ler tudo isso, vamos às reviews. \o/

**Nex Potter****:** Oiii. A parte em que ele pede a "pata" também é uma das minhas preferidas. Coitada da Kagome...mas bem que eu adoraria se o Sess me pedisse a pata, principalmente por aquele motivo. XD Amei aparte do seu profile em que você explica seu nome... quem me explica mat também me acha uma anta, liga não. XD Beijos

**Lilermen:** Oiii. A Reação do Inu ta aí... espero que não tenha te decepcionado (muito). XD Tchau tchau.

**s2 Becky Bah s2****: **Oiii. Fico feliz que tenha gostado da história. Espero que goste desse cap também, apesar de tudo. E desculpe a demora. Tchau tchau.

**Sophie-sama: **Oiii. Eu sei que eu demorei, mas isso não significa que eu queira ver você com raiva, ta?? Paz e amor, por favor. XD A continuação ta aí. Espero que goste. Beijos.

**Neiva****:** Oiii. Que bom que gostou da fic. Eu gosto de Sess/Kah, mas prefiro ela com o Inu. Beijos

**Andreia:** Acho que a Kagome conseguiria congelar o mundo inteiro colocando o Sess e o Aoshi lado a lado. XD E sabe uma coisa que eu só notei depois do seu coment? Que o outro Guarda-costas que eu escolhi, o Alzeid também é frio para caramba. XD Aí se juntasse os três, congelaria o universo. XD A continuação ta aí... Espero que tenha gostado. Tchau tchau.

**Mry-chan****:** Que bom que adorou a fic. O Sess foi sacana ao pedir a "pata", não? Meu primeiro anime também foi Sailor Moon...só que a primeira fase, quando passou na Manchete. Faz muuuuuito tempo. XD Tchau tchau.

**Marinapz4****:** "A menina que Roubava Livros" é mesmo perfeito! Eu também me apaixonei por ele. Também não gosto muito de caps curtos, mas eu tava digitando com o wordpad e ele é _muito _estressante. ¬¬ O Inu não aparecer foi um lapso meu. XD Espero que me desculpe pelo cap curto...vou fazer o máximo para tornar o 3º bem maior. XD Beijos

**Lore Yuki:** Fico feliz que tenha amado a fic. Espero que goste desse cap também. Tchau tchau.

**Strawberry 88****:** Espero que esse cap atinja ao menos parte das suas expectativas. Beijos

Antes que lembre de mais coisa para falar (não seria digitar? O.o) e isso aqui fique maior que o próprio cap, beijos a todos. E se não for pedir muito, deixem uma review?? =D


	3. Pés no chão

Impressionante como ñ importa quantas vezes eu releia um capítulo. Ainda deixo passar erros que só vou notar depois que posto. T_T Mas agora, pelo menos aparentemente, eu corrigi todos os erros. \o/

**_Disclaimer: _**Inu-Yasha e Cia não me pertencem... Ñ consegui ganhá-los nem no natal. ¬¬

—_**O—o—O—o **_

**Se alguma coisa pode dar errado, dará. E mais, dará errado da pior maneira, no pior momento e de modo que cause o maior dano possível.**

**O dia de hoje foi realmente necessário?** – Leis de Murphy

* * *

"'**Acontecimentos infelizes sempre ocorrem em série'**."

Sango ergueu os olhos na direção da voz e franziu o cenho, encarando com curiosidade a morena que se aproximava. "Você surtou, Kagome."

"Por que vocês gostam de falar que eu surtei? Até o Sesshoumaru já me disse isso."

"Talvez seja um sinal para que você acredite de vez que é uma criatura insana."

"Ou para que eu reveja com urgência meu círculo de amizades."

"Provavelmente, é a primeira opção." Sorriu, dando de ombros. "O Sesshoumaru eu não sei porque foi, mas eu te chamei de surtada por culpa sua."

"Minha?"

"Claro. Quem mandou chegar aqui dizendo frases desconexas sobre acontecimentos infelizes? E por falar nisso... De onde tirou essa frase otimista?"

"Leis de Murphy, mas parece que foi feita para mim." Fez uma careta. "Se eu tivesse me lembrado dela logo que acordei, talvez me preparasse para o festival de catástrofes que está sendo o meu dia." Negou, fazendo a amiga rir de sua perfeita expressão de tragédia. "Eu desconfio que eu **caí** do lado esquerdo da cama."

"Tão ruim assim?"

"Não imagina o quanto. Acordei atrasada; tive a minha pior discussão com a Sara, o que quase me fez perder a segunda aula. Fui mal na prova de química, que aliás, eu achei que tinha ido muito bem; vou ter que fazer uma dissertação de pelo menos 45 páginas, escrita, para biologia; me deram um banho de refrigerante no caminho para cá; não tive tempo para almoçar e minha cabeça está latejando horrores. Esqueci alguma coisa?"

"Vocês duas querem ser demitidas para poderem conversar com mais calma?"

Viraram-se ao ouvir uma voz furiosa e encontram uma ruiva olhando-as de modo ameaçador. O uniforme rosado estava em estado impecável, sem nem mesmo um amarrotado e na altura do peito havia um crachá laminado com uma foto, mostrando 'gerente' em vermelho.

'_Ah sim... Foi isso que eu esqueci.'_

"Não, Miyazaki-san." Sango encarou-a com raiva contida, apenas por se lembrar de onde vinha o dinheiro de seu aluguel no final do mês.

"Então o que é que estão fazendo paradas aqui?? Vão logo procurar algo para fazer!" Olhou-as com um ar de superioridade, antes de sair para poder se trancar em sua sala, onde não teria que se estressar com duas funcionárias incompetentes.

"'**E nada está tão ruim que não possa piorar'**."

"Obrigada pelo consolo." Sango voltou os olhos para Kagome, que tinha no rosto a mesma expressão de desgosto estampada, que com certeza era visível em sua face também. "Já mencionei que a odeio?"

"Não mais do que eu." Deu de ombros. "Eu vou mudar de roupa, antes que ela volte aqui e realmente se estresse. Mas sabe... Eu adoraria mandá-la plantar alface no asfalto e observar se nasce batata. Pena que dependo dela para me alimentar e pagar minhas contas."

"Bem-vinda ao meu mundo." Deu um pequeno sorriso, observando-a se afastar, antes de se dirigir ao segundo andar.

Kagome saiu da sala destinada às funcionárias ajeitando a saia do uniforme e tentando deixá-la o mais arrumado possível, o que infelizmente não era muito. Observou-se em um grande espelho que tomava uma boa parte da parede e fez uma careta. Se sua mãe estivesse ali, provavelmente diria que seu uniforme acabara de sair da centrifugação.

"Será que alguma funcionária pode me atender ou vocês esperam que eu procure vestidos, _sozinha_??" Voltou-se ouvindo a voz arrogante e viu uma rechonchuda senhora com o típico ar de superioridade e desprezo.

"Perdão, senhora. Eu irei atendê-la." Pregou um sorriso no rosto e a seguiu, enquanto ela olhava toda a loja, como se estivesse fazendo um grande favor

"Isso é tudo o que vocês têm, mocinha??"

Kagome lutou bravamente para não dar uma má resposta, ao ver a mulher a sua frente descartar outro vestido, o vigésimo em menos de dez minutos. "Não, senhora. Se puder me acompanhar até o segundo andar---"

"Não vou a lugar algum! Vou procurar em outra loja, mas farei questão de dizer à sua gerente que atendente inútil você é!" Empurrou Kagome para o lado, dirigindo-se para a gerência, quase como um soldado marchando, os saltos fazendo um barulho irritante com contato com o piso.

"Como se ela precisasse de motivos para reclamar algo comigo."

"Kagome!!"

"O que é agora?" Perguntou virando-se, mas parou e franziu o cenho ao ver um Youkai lobo de olhos azuis. Por que será que tinha a impressão de que ele não estava ali para comprar roupas? _'Porque essa é uma loja feminina, só por isso!'_

"A gente precisa conversar, Kagome!"

"Agora não, Kouga! Meu dia já está complicado demais e eu estou trabalhando. Volte no ano que vem!"

"Ano que vem uma ova! Vamos conversar **agora**." Segurou-a pelo antebraço e a puxou, arrastando em direção à saída e atraindo o olhar de diversas funcionárias e clientes. Ótimo, outra reclamação.

"Não demoro." Avisou a uma Youkai de cabelos azulados, desistindo da idéia de resistir e apenas se deixando arrastar. Quanto antes se livrasse dele, antes voltaria para o trabalho. Não que isso fosse animador. "Já deu o seu showzinho, agora me larga, Kouga!" Quando já haviam se afastado o suficiente, para que o espetáculo não fosse assistido de camarote, puxou o braço, soltando-se e impôs distância entre os dois. Além de ser mais seguro, não precisava que achassem que ela estava cabulando trabalho apenas para ter um encontro amoroso.

"Quer me explicar que palhaçada é essa??"

"A única palhaçada que vejo é a de um idiota que acabou de me arrastar em pleno shopping!"

"Me refiro a **essa** palhaçada!" Puxou a mão dela e a ergueu, apontando para aliança prateada. "O que é isso??"

"O que você acha que é?? Uma aliança de compromisso!" Puxou o braço de volta e apoiou as mãos na cintura, dizendo claramente o quanto aquilo a irritava. Não que ele não soubesse.

"Eu sei o que é!!"

"Pare com o espetáculo, Kouga! A última coisa que eu preciso é de um idiota gritando em um local movimentado!"

"Quer dizer que eu passo um mês fora e quando volto descubro que você está namorando o babaca do Sesshoumaru??" Intencionalmente aumentou o tom de voz, ignorando completamente as últimas palavras dela.

"O único babaca aqui é você! E se estou ou não, você não tem nada a ver com isso! É a **minha** vida!"

"Claro que tenho! Você é minha namorada!"

"**Ex**-namorada! Nós terminamos há oito meses!"

"**Você** terminou!"

"Que seja! O que conta é que não temos mais nada!"

"Você está agindo sem pensar em nós, Kagome!"

"Não há mais nenhuma _nós_! Há apenas _eu_ e _você_! Bem distantes um do outro! Que droga! Só você não entende isso??"

Permaneceram se encarando com raiva, sem se preocuparem se já chamavam a atenção de um grupo considerável.

"Se era só isso que você queria, pode ir embora, Kouga!"

"Não vou!"

"Ótimo! Fica aqui se quiser, mas eu tenho mais o que fazer!"

"Mas não vai mesmo!" No momento em que Kagome deu-lhe as costas, agarrou novamente o braço dela com força e a puxou, fazendo-a voltar. "Você só sai daqui depois de me garantir que vai terminar com aquele otário!"

"Eu não vou terminar nada! E larga meu braço!"

"Acho bom escutar ou quem vai te obrigar a soltá-la sou eu."

Kouga ergueu os olhos e encontrou a pessoa que mais odiava aproximando-se com um olhar ameaçador. "Inu-Yasha!" Murmurou entre dentes, largando instintivamente o braço de Kagome e se colocando em posição de defesa.

Sem romper o inamistoso contato visual, Inu-Yasha colocou-se entre os dois, cuidando para que Kagome ficasse exatamente atrás de si e fora do campo visual de Kouga. "Você não tem nada mais que fazer aqui, Lobinho! Dê o fora!"

"Isso não tem nada a ver com você, Totó! Kagome não é nada sua!"

"Mas é minha." A voz fria de Sesshoumaru atraiu a atenção e viram-no se aproximar e enlaçar a cintura de Kagome com um dos braços, olhando de forma indiferente para Kouga. "Vai me obrigar a ficar em sua desagradável companhia por mais quanto tempo, Ookami? Você não tem mais nenhum assunto a tratar com minha namorada."

Por um momento, Inu-Yasha baixou os olhos para a mão do Youkai, antes de se voltar e encarar Kouga com desprezo. "Saia daqui, antes que eu realmente perca minha paciência e te arrebente a cara!"

Kouga sustentou o olhar de ódio dele, antes de sorrir debochado e dar as costas. "Vamos conversar quando você não tiver esses dois cãezinhos adestrados para ficarem rosnando, Kagome."

"Se ousar se aproximar novamente, farei muito mais que rosnar!" Gritou enquanto ele se afastava, antes de se virar para trás. "Tudo bem, Kah?"

Ela passou a mão pelo rosto, cansada. "Sim, não se preocupe." Aproveitou que Sesshoumaru ainda tinha o braço em sua cintura e descansou o rosto no peito dele, fechando os olhos.

"A sua aparência não é a de alguém que está bem." Inu-Yasha aproximou-se alguns passos, seus olhos voltando gradativamente ao tom mais claro, enquanto a raiva era reservada para a próxima vez que se encontrasse com Kouga. "Aquele bastardo fez alguma coisa??"

"Não. Kouga só grita. Eu é que estou com enxaqueca desde cedo e ele não melhorou muito minha dor de cabeça. Mas só por curiosidade... O que fazem aqui?"

Inu-Yasha ficou levemente desconcertado com a pergunta e passou a mão pelos cabelos prateados. "Cinema."

Sesshoumaru e Kagome se entreolharam. Não precisavam ser videntes para adivinhar que ele não iria ao cinema sozinho.

"E você, Sess? Duvido que tenha vindo só para andar."

"Vim conversar com você."

"Ih... Tenho até medo do que seja!" Encarou-o rindo, mas a expressão dele se manteve inalterável.

"Higurashi!!" A voz esganiçada soou próxima, fazendo Kagome se encolher e se afastar de Sesshoumaru.

"Estava demorando..." Voltou-se vendo a mulher que se aproximava furiosa. "Olá, Miyazaki-san."

"'Olá' vírgula! Pode me dizer o que você está fazendo aqui??"

A morena reprimiu um suspiro. Pelo visto, aquele fora o dia eleito para que lhe fossem cobradas explicações. "Eu só—"

"E que confusão foi essa?? É péssimo para a imagem da loja que uma de nossas funcionárias esteja envolvi—"

"Mas não foi culpa da Kagome!"

Miyazaki olhou na direção da voz com desprezo, que desapareceu tão logo encontrou um par de olhos dourados fitando-a. Imediatamente, sua pele foi tingida de um vermelho vivo. Ah sim... Ela sabia exatamente quem era, assim como também conhecia o rapaz de aparência indiferente parado próximo. "Inu-Yasha-sama!! Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Como disse meu _irmãozinho_, Kagome não teve culpa alguma."

"E-eu entendo, Sesshoumaru-sama!!"

"Assim sendo, não tem problema algum que ela fique meia hora ausente, me ajudando a resolver algo."

Kagome arqueou a sobrancelha e encarou o amigo. O que uma coisa tinha a ver com a outra?

"Po-por mim, na-não haveria p-problema algum, Sesshoumaru-sama... Ma-mas o re-regulamento..."

"Ignore o regulamento por meia hora." Estreitou os olhos, sentindo-se ligeiramente satisfeito ao vê-la se encolher e avermelhar ainda mais.

"Cla-claro que sim, Sesshoumaru-sama!!"

Kagome ficou literalmente de boca aberta. Aquela na sua frente e que estava lhe dando meia hora de intervalo era a mesma que a acusava de atraso mesmo quando chegava cinco minutos antes??

"Então..." Sesshoumaru encarou-a, claramente perguntando o que ela ainda fazia ali quando não era mais necessária.

"Eu... Eu... Co-com licença!" Virou-se rapidamente e praticamente correu de volta à loja, onde não haveria nenhum Youkai deslumbrantemente lindo, fazendo-a se sentir estúpida.

"Agora _isso_ foi surpreendente." Com um pequeno sorriso, Kagome encarou Sesshoumaru e foi retribuída por uma piscada rápida, quase imperceptível.

"Por que você agüenta uma idiota como essa, Kagome??"

"Porque é ela quem paga meu salário." Desviou os olhos para Inu-Yasha, mas uma figura atrás dele atraiu sua atenção por alguns segundos, antes de voltá-los para o amigo. "Acho que sua... amiga veio te buscar, Inu."

Ele sequer teve tempo de perguntar o que ela queria dizer, antes de sentir alguém pendurar-se em seu braço esquerdo, de um modo muito irritante. "Inu-Yasha! O filme começou há mais de cinco minutos!! E você me deixou esperando!! Não gosto de esperar!! E me deixou sozinha!! Não gosto de ficar sozinha!!" O tom de voz alto e choroso o fez encolher as orelhas, em uma inútil tentativa de abafar o som.

"É... É... Eu já estou indo..." Olhou-a com tédio, sem se atrever a pronunciar seu nome, apenas por não se lembrar.

"Então vamos logo!!" Virou-se e o arrastou, não dando a ele possibilidades para enrolar mais.

Enquanto era puxado, Inu-Yasha virou-se para trás e por um momento, seus olhos fixaram-se nos olhos azuis de Kagome, antes que um puxão mais forte de sua acompanhante o obrigasse a voltar a atenção para ela, tentando não se irritar com sua voz esganiçada e entender o que ela falava

"Ainda me pergunto de onde Inu-Yasha desenterra essas criaturas acéfalas." Kagome seguiu-os com olhos, enquanto se afastavam, notando que não era a única a prestar atenção no casal, já que a loira de farmácia que o acompanhava usava roupas curtas ao ponto da indecência e falava alto o bastante para que não passasse despercebida.

"Eu prefiro permanecer na ignorância." Sesshoumaru não se deu sequer ao trabalho de olhar na mesma direção que ela. As mulheres com quem seu irmão saía, não mereciam sequer sua indiferença. "Kouga machucou você?"

"Não. O máximo que ele fez foi apertar meu braço." Encarou-o em busca de alguma reação, mas além de um leve estreitar de olhos, a fisionomia dele se manteve a mesma.

"Avise a ele que se se atrever a tocar em você de novo, quem vai cuidar para que se afaste sou eu." Rompendo o contato visual, afastou-se sem esperar por ela.

Kagome permaneceu parada no mesmo lugar, ainda assimilando o que ele dissera. Havia se esquecido que Sesshoumaru era _quase_ tão super-protetor quanto Inu-Yasha, apenas se controlando melhor.

"Hey, Sess... Me espera!" Apressou o passo para alcançá-lo ao ver que ele havia se distanciado consideravelmente. "Você podia andar um _pouquinho _mais devagar, sabe? Não sei se notou, mas tenho pernas menores." Só conseguiu alcançá-lo quando ele parou, sentando-se em um dos bancos de uma parte relativamente calma.

"Não tenho culpa se você parou de crescer com sete anos de idade." Ignorou completamente o olhar assassino dela.

"Você quer algo ou despencou até aqui apenas para falar mal da minha altura??"

"Falta de altura."

"Ou isso." Girou os olhos, impaciente. "Fala logo o que quer."

"Em três meses, haverá uma festa na filial da empresa na Austrália. Preciso que vá comigo."

"Você disse... Austrália??"

"Vai ser tudo por minha conta, Kagome." Completou, sabendo com o que ela se preocupava. "A festa será no sábado, estaremos de volta no domingo."

Kagome parou, refletindo. Claro, adoraria conhecer outro país (ainda mais se não seria ela a pagar), mas tinha que se lembrar de seu emprego. Era praticamente impossível que conseguisse ser dispensada, ainda que por poucos dias.

"Não vou garantir que vou, mas ao menos prometo tentar ir." Encarou-o tentando imaginar qual seria a resposta dele, mas Sesshoumaru apenas a encarou de volta, sério e calmo como sempre.

Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso e suspirou, sem acreditar que o tempo que Sesshoumaru lhe conseguiu, passara tão rápido. Ergueu-se lentamente, evitando sentir como se tudo ao redor estivesse girando.

"Minha meia hora de paz está acabando. Melhor ir logo, antes que venham me buscar pela orelha."

"E a enxaqueca?"

"Ah, ela é fiel... Não vai me abandonar tão cedo. Mas enquanto eu não enxergar apenas sombras, dá para agüentar."

"Acho melhor você tirar o resto do dia de folga."

"Não... Já vou ouvir por essa meia hora, não quero nem imaginar o resto do dia."

"Isso eu resolvo."

"Desculpe, senhor 'Eu sou o Máximo'!" Ensaiou um pequeno sorriso. "Obrigada mesmo, Sess... Mas não. Eu me viro. E depois... Se você não voltar logo, aposto que o Jaken surta." Acenou levemente, se afastando. Tornou a olhar o relógio, pensando que ainda faltava tempo demais para finalmente poder ir para casa.

Assim que pisou novamente na loja, percebeu que Miyazaki estava ainda mais irritada do que quando fora buscá-la, meia hora atrás.

"Olha só quem resolveu voltar." Aproximou-se parando a centímetros dela, com as mãos apoiadas na cintura e um olhar de deboche, pontuado por palavras sarcásticas. "Ouça bem o que vou te dizer, Higurashi: abri uma exceção apenas porque foi um pedido de Sesshoumaru-sama, mas hoje foi a primeira e última vez que te liberei no meio do expediente para se encontrar com algum dos seus namorados!"

Kagome arqueou a sobrancelha, se perguntando quantos namorados Miyazaki achava que ela tinha. _'Do jeito que ela fala, parece que tenho um para cada dia do mês.'_ Impediu um suspiro de tédio, enquanto fingia escutar cada palavra do inútil sermão de sua superiora, pensando exatamente como faria seu trabalho de biologia.

"Está me escutando, Higurashi??"

"Claro, Miyazaki-san." '_Claro que nem uma palavra.'_

"Então o que ainda faz parada aqui?? Faça por merecer seu salário!"

"Apenas por te aturar, eu devia ganhar mais que o Bill Gates" Murmurou, observando-a. Apostava qualquer coisa como Miyazaki faria o possível para tornar seu dia ainda pior. _'Como diz Murphy...** As coisas sempre podem piorar... Você que não tem imaginação**.'_

Nunca uma previsão de Kagome se mostrara tão certa. Sua 'adorável' gerente encontrara formas de repreendê-la nas mais diversas coisas, do embrulho das compras à arrumação dos manequins. O ápice da crítica fora quando Miyazaki exigira chá em sua sala. Primeiro, estava frio, depois com leite demais e por fim, sem o menor suposto motivo, apenas jogara tudo no chão. Naquele exato momento, Kagome teria adorado agarrá-la pelo pescoço e não soltar enquanto não girasse os 360 graus devidos. Felizmente, Sango intervira, acalmando ambos os lados.

Terminou de vestir a blusa e encarou com desânimo seu reflexo no espelho. Nunca se achara apta a vencer um concurso de miss, mas era a primeira vez que se achava merecedora de interpretar 'A Noiva Cadáver'. Pensou em soltar os cabelos, mas desistiu. Os fios negros acentuariam ainda mais sua aparência mais pálida que normalmente.

"Ainda bem que esse dia acabou." Murmurou consigo mesma.

"Não se sinta tão aliviada, Kagome." Comentou Sango parando ao seu lado. "A víbora ainda está aí." Diminuiu o tom para que apenas Kagome escutasse o apelido carinhoso de Miyazaki. Embora todas ali a chamassem da mesma forma.

"O que essa infeliz ainda faz aqui? Geralmente ela sai antes das cinco!"

"Eu não sei, mas tenho certeza que não ficou apenas para nos honrar com sua meiga companhia."

Como se fosse uma comprovação das palavras de Sango, a porta foi subitamente aberta, fazendo todas as ocupantes do recinto se voltarem, alarmadas, vendo a gerente.

Para Sango, tudo o que faltava a Miyazaki eram um par de chifres, um rabinho vermelho e um tridente, para que incorporasse completamente o papel que tão bem desempenhava.

Avançou a passos firmes, até parar em frente à Kagome e Sango, direcionando-lhes o característico olhar de desprezo. "Acha que vai a algum lugar, Higurashi?"

Nunca a voz dela soara tão irritante para Kagome. Respirou fundo, tentando se conter com uma paciência que nem imaginava ainda possuir. "Sim, Miyazaki-san. Para casa. Meu expediente se encerrou há quinze minutos."

"O delas, não o seu." Apontou as outras funcionárias que pararam o que faziam para prestar atenção no diálogo. A forma como a morena apertava os punhos era indicação suficiente de fúria. "Você vai ficar e arrumar a loja."

"Como é??" Perguntou, imaginando ter escutado errado."

"Isso mesmo. Não achou que aqueles trinta minutos seriam um prêmio, achou?"

Kagome estreitou os olhos, sentindo que a sua paciência a abandonava de vez. Sabia muito bem que pagaria pela pausa, mas nunca imaginou que seria tanto. Aquilo lhe fora atirado na cara em cada mínima oportunidade encontrada.

"Essa não é minha função!!"

"Sua função também não é sair daqui para ter encontros amorosos."

"Miyazaki-san, já está tard—" Sango tentou intervir, reconhecendo todos os sinais de confusão.

"Fique fora disso, Matsuri!" Desviou a atenção para Sango. "O assunto não é com você, mas se está tão preocupada com sua amiguinha pode ficar e ajudá-la."

A contragosto, Sango calou-se. Dizer o que tinha em mente, não resolveria muito a situação.

"Como pensei." Voltou seus olhos para Kagome. "Você vai limpar e amanhã vai chegar mais cedo para—"

"Não vou."

A voz baixa, mas nem por isso hesitante, fez Miyazaki se calar e prestar atenção na jovem. "Como disse?"

"Eu disse que não vou fazer o que você quer! Não ouviu??"

"Como... Como se atreve a—"

"Me atrevendo, simples! E quer saber de uma coisa??" Avançou em passos firmes, fazendo com que a outra recuasse antes mesmo de notar. "Eu já estou por aqui com esse seu despotismo fajuto! Quem você acha que é?? Você é tão funcionária dessa droga de loja quanto eu, apenas em um cargo diferente!"

"Cale-se, Higurashi!"

"Não vou me calar!! Já faz tempo que não suporto nem ouvir sua voz! Caia na real! Você é apenas uma gerente, não a dona do mundo! Você não passa de uma idiota com complexo de superioridade muito maior que o devido!"

"Vai me pagar pela ousadia, Higurashi! Juro que vou transformar sua vida num verdadeiro inferno!"

"Você não precisa nem se esforçar para isso! Só conviver com você já basta! Mas a partir de agora, se minha vida virar um inferno não vai mais ser você o diabo a mandar nela!" Passou reto por ela, ignorando a expressão chocada da ruiva.

Recolhendo todo o seu espanto, virou-se rapidamente a tempo de vê-la passar pela porta. "Higurashi! Você está—"

"A propósito, tirana de quinta: Eu me demito." Virou-se e sorriu vitoriosa ao ver que tirara o último divertimento dela.

Era apenas uma questão de orgulho, de quem teria a última palavra. E fora Kagome a vencer.

Ignorando todas as conseqüências de sua suposta vitória, sorriu superiora e deu as costas, secretamente deleitando-se com o olhar de espanto e admiração de todos os olhos que acompanhavam o desenrolar da história.

A última imagem que guardou da cena, foi a de Miyazaki, com o orgulho ferido perfeitamente estampado no rosto.

—_**O—o—O—o **_

Suspirou aliviada, no momento em que abriu a porta de seu apartamento. Finalmente, poderia tomar um bom banho quente, comer qualquer coisa, se trancar em seu quarto e esquecer que o mundo existia... Pelo menos até a manhã seguinte, quando finalmente se permitiria pensar nas conseqüências por se demitir. Caminhou pela sala sem acender as luzes e se dirigiu ao quarto, apenas alguns passos a separando de seu tão sonhado paraíso.

Apenas torcia para não encontrar Sara durante o curto trajeto. Seu dia fora estressante demais para ter outra discussão com a colega de apartamento.

'_Acho que preciso urgentemente encontrar outro lugar para morar.' _Empurrou a porta e entrou, deixando que as luzes também permanecessem apagadas, um favor que seus olhos cansados agradeceram.

Deu um pequeno grito quando escorregou em algo e sequer teve tempo para reagir, antes que seu joelho batesse forte contra o piso. Levou um momento para se situar, ainda sentindo o susto. Largou o fichário no chão e levou a mão até o bolso da calça jeans, retirando o celular e iluminando o quarto, para ver o que a derrubara.

Quando o quarto foi fracamente iluminado, arregalou os olhos, sem acreditar no que via. Ergueu-se tão rápido quanto seu doído joelho permitiu e recuou alguns passos, encontrando o interruptor. Suas pupilas reagiram imediatamente ante o súbito clarão e fechou os olhos, abrindo-os lentamente, querendo que sua visão anterior tivesse sido apenas imaginação.

Não era.

A imagem de seu quarto completamente destruído era bem real.

Apoiou-se no batente e contemplou com olhos arregalados o edredom e o colchão rasgados, seu travesseiro com as penas espalhadas e até mesmo alguns ursos e almofadas que enfeitavam a cama, repousando mutilados.

Olhou com mais atenção, analisando os desastres. Em um canto, quase embaixo da mesinha, o que restara de seu kit de sombra e blush. Desviou os olhos procurando o que causara sua queda e viu páginas e mais páginas saídas de seus livros, incluindo os da faculdade, inutilizáveis e misturados a algo que adivinhou ser seu hidratante.

Na parede, ofensas riscadas com seu lápis de olho se destacavam contra a tinta clara, assim como se destacava o batom contra o vidro da janela e o espelho. Pelo forte cheiro que exalava o cômodo, imaginou que em algum lugar daquela bagunça, seu perfume estava espatifado.

"Passou... Um furacão por aqui??"

Desviando-se da bagunça no chão, parou no meio quarto e deu uma volta, apenas para ter uma noção melhor o estrago. Espalhadas, tudo o que um dia fora suas roupas e próximo à janela, tiras e mais tiras rosadas revelavam o que sobrara de seu uniforme.

"Pelo menos não preciso mais dele." Suspirou desanimada e passou a mão pelos cabelos, sentindo a raiva invadi-la, substituindo o susto e o desnorteamento.

Ergueu-se rapidamente, os olhos estreitados e avançou pelo corredor, impetuosa. Sabia muito bem qual fora o furacão que passara por seu quarto. Um furacão de nome Sara.

Abriu a porta com brusquidão, assustando a garota de cabelos castanhos que passava tranquilamente esmalte nas unhas.

"Quer me dizer o que foi que te passou pela cabeça??"

"Nossa Kagome... Que estresse. Teve um dia ruim? Ah, devia arrumar seu quarto. Está uma bagunça."

A dissimulação irritou mais do que qualquer outra palavra proferida pela jovem. "VOCÊ É LOUCA??"

O sorriso sumiu do rosto da outra. "Eu?"

"Não! O Gasparzinho! Ele se cansou da fama de camarada e resolveu barbarizar, começando pelo meu quarto!! Claro que é você!"

"Não vou admitir que Sesshoumaru fique com você!"

Por um momento, Kagome ficou sem reação. Claro, já imaginava que o motivo fosse Sesshoumaru... Mas não esperava que Sara tivesse a cara de pau de admitir. "Esquece o que eu disse! Você não é louca! É psicopata!"

"E você é estúpida!! Achou mesmo que eu deixaria o meu Sesshoumaru ficar com _você_?" O tom que ela empregou carregava tanto repúdio que Kagome se sentiu a mais ordinária de todas as pessoas. "Faz noção do quanto eu _odeio_ administração de empresas??"

Sentiu-se desnorteada com a súbita mudança de assunto. Não falavam há pouco sobre Sesshoumaru? "E o que _eu_ tenho a ver com isso?? Melhor ainda: O que o meu quarto tem a ver com qualquer coisa??"

"Tudo! Eu freqüento cada maldita aula por causa do Sesshoumaru e aí vem você, uma coisinha miserável saída sabe-se lá de que buraco e fica com ele??"

Por um segundo, Kagome pensou em responder com ofensas, mas se forçou a ficar calma e a colocar uma expressão fria no rosto. Sesshoumaru lhe ensinara muito bem que nada em uma discussão irritava mais do que a indiferença. "Se está freqüentando o curso apenas por ele, é porque tem a cabeça mais fraca do que eu imaginava."

"O que? Sua—"

"E estudando com ele desde o começo, quer dizer que teve dois anos para conquistá-lo antes que eu aparecesse e até nisso foi incompetente? E _eu _é que sou a coisinha miserável. Quer saber, não vale a pena nem gastar saliva com você. Alguém com uma mentalidade como a sua, é incapaz de associar dois e dois." Deu as costas a ela e saiu do quarto, dando a conversa por encerrada. Definitivamente sua paciência não estava em seus níveis mais elevados, menos ainda no nível recomendável para uma discussão que não levaria a lugar algum.

Sara fechou as mãos em punhos, furiosa. Kagome tinha o dom de lhe irritar simplesmente por existir. Odiava a intimidade com que ela tratava Sesshoumaru e mais ainda que ele não demonstrasse a mesma aversão por ela que demonstrava para com todos os outros.

"Eu odeio você, Higurashi!" Seguiu-a a passos furiosos e pegou a primeira coisa que viu pela frente, atirando com toda a força contra a morena.

A imagem refletida no espelho atrás da mesa de jantar, fez com que Kagome se voltasse para Sara por poucos segundos, antes de rapidamente se abaixar e sair por milímetros da mira dela. O som de algo se espatifando, foi tudo o que pôde perceber de olhos fechados. Quando tornou a se erguer, observou com orbes arregalados o espelho completamente destruído. No chão, em estado não muito melhor, estava o objeto atirado em meio à raiva: um peso de vidro para papéis com dois gatinhos deitados na parte superior.

Sentiu o suor frio escorrer por seu rosto, antes de lentamente se virar em direção à Sara. "Você... Você... Você é totalmente desequilibrada!! Anormal! Não é nem caso de polícia mais!! Você, só resolve internando!" Arregalou ainda mais os olhos ao vê-la se lançar em sua direção com um brado de puro ódio e saltou para o lado, observando, não sem uma pequena parcela de satisfação, quando ela se chocou dolorosamente contra as cadeiras.

"O que ele viu em você?? O que o atrai em uma coisinha magricela e insignificante como você??"

"Que tal perguntar isso diretamente a ele, em vez de ficar agindo como a descontrolada que é??"

"Desgraçada!!" Voltou-se rapidamente e pegou o arranjo de flores sobre a mesa antes de atirá-lo com força contra Kagome, em uma repetição da cena de segundos atrás.

Agindo mais por impulso do que por raciocínio, Kagome lançou-se contra o chão, no mesmo instante em que o vaso de flores se chocava contra a parede, espalhando flores de plástico, vidro e contas coloridas por todo o chão.

"Pára com isso, louca! Vai destruir o apartamento todo, assim!"

"Acha que me importo??" Apenas para comprovar o que dizia, puxou o abajur e o atirou contra a parede, observando-o se quebrar em milhares de pedaços.

"Sara! Isso está ficando cada vez mais patético!"

"Vá pro inferno, Kagome!" Lançou-se novamente em direção à Kagome, mas em vez de se desviar, a jovem permaneceu exatamente onde estava.

Esperou até que ela se aproximasse o suficiente e segurou seus pulsos, pressionando com o polegar e torcendo-os para dentro, algo que ela sabia ser doloroso. Encarou os assustados olhos de Sara, antes de empurrá-la com toda força contra as costas sofá.

"Agora pare, Sara. Seu espetáculo já foi longe demais." Cruzou os braços e olhou de modo sério, enquanto ela escorregava até o chão. Passou os olhos por toda sala, analisando-a com olhos mais frios do que quando analisara seu próprio quarto. "Espero que seu objetivo tenha sido aliviar o estresse. Não vai conseguir nada, além disso."

"Você... Nunca entenderia. Não alguém como você." Ergueu o rosto para ela, as lágrimas cortando a face, fazendo Kagome se perguntar desde quando ela reprimia o choro. "Você não sabe o que é admirar uma pessoa e ser tratada com nada além da indiferença."

"Tem razão, eu não sei. Mas o que isso resolveu? Adiantou alguma coisa destruir meu quarto e metade da sala? Sesshoumaru não vai te ver de modo melhor e o conhecendo, você conseguiu sair da indiferença para cair no desprezo. Uma queda e tanto, em minha opinião."

Por um momento, Sara apenas a encarou, antes de soluçar alto, abraçar as pernas e apoiar o rosto nos joelhos, chorando com uma intensidade que fazia seus ombros tremerem de forma violenta, enquanto sussurrava palavras desconexas.

Apesar de achar que devia sentir ao menos um pouco de compaixão para com a jovem à sua frente, Kagome continuou a observá-la indiferente, sem fazer nenhum movimento para tentar acalmá-la. Seu estado emocional não deixava muito espaço para sentimentos altruístas ou para algo além da auto-compaixão. E por pelo menos um momento, se permitiria ser egoísta sem nenhum remorso.

E agora ainda podia adicionar mais um problema à sua lista: arrumar outro lugar para morar.

Passou as mãos pelo rosto em um gesto cansado, antes de voltar sua atenção para Sara. Deu as costas a ela, saindo do apartamento e reprimiu um soluço ao sentir que queria fazer o mesmo que ela e simplesmente se entregar às lágrimas.

—_**O—o—O—o**_

Um sopro gelado atingiu seu rosto, fazendo seus cabelos esvoaçarem, em perfeita sintonia com o vento e por um segundo, pode esquecer tudo o que a deprimia. Ao menos o vento lhe fizera o favor de levar suas lágrimas de raiva e frustração embora. Apoiando-se mais na grade de proteção, Kagome inclinou-se e forçou a vista, tentando ver algo além de pontos luminosos adiante, apenas por distração.

"Se continuar se inclinando, vai acabar caindo."

Kagome pulou ao ouvir a voz masculina vinda de suas costas, mas abriu um pequeno sorriso, virando-se para a pessoa que parava ao seu lado. "Veio contemplar a mais nova desempregada sem-teto do Japão?"

Inu-Yasha forçou um pequeno sorriso, apenas para agradá-la. Havia permitido que ela chorasse tudo o que queria, sem se intrometer e dera até mesmo tempo para que tivesse se recomposto, mas não pretendia mais apenas observar. No momento em que abiu a boca para quebrar o silêncio, a voz dela o interrompeu:

"Já ouviu falar daquele filme: 'Como perder um homem em dez dias'?" Ele concordou. "Estou pensando em escrever um roteiro: 'Como arruinar sua vida em um dia'. O que acha? Devo até ganhar um Oscar."

Dessa vez, a pequena risada que lhe escapou dos lábios foi natural. "Fiquei sabendo que você e Sara se desentenderam."

"Eu não classificaria como 'desentendimento', mas tudo bem." Deu de ombros. "Como soube? Passou pelo apartamento?"

"Sim, mas por causa de Sango. Ela quem viu o resultado antes. Uma das suas vizinhas escutou a confusão e parecia muito feliz por ter alguém a quem contar."

"Eu me surpreenderia se não tivessem escutado. Pelo barulho, acho que levantaríamos defunto." Desviou os olhos dele, voltando para o mesmo lugar de antes. "Sara... Ainda está lá embaixo?"

"Não. O apartamento estava aberto, por isso Sango me ligou... Estava preocupada, achando que acontecera algo com você. Só quando eu cheguei que a velha fofoqueira foi contar o que aconteceu."

"Como... Como me achou aqui?"

"Em parte eu te segui pelo cheiro e em parte, presumi. Você sempre teve o hábito de se isolar no alto quando algo te estressa. Sempre foi assim, principalmente quando brigava com a sua mãe."

"Verdade... E era sempre você quem ia me buscar."

"Eu não tinha muita escolha. Você nunca foi lá muito certa das idéias, então era arriscado te deixar sozinha em lugares altos." Colocou as mãos nos bolsos, dando de ombros. "Mas nunca entendi muito bem essa sua obsessão por altura."

"Quem sabe? Acho que eu meio que penso que se estiver no alto, meus problemas não me alcançam." Voltou-se para ele. "Pensamento infantil e idiota, eu sei."

Ele ergueu as mãos na frente do corpo, como se estivesse se defendendo. "Não falei nada."

"Mas tenho certeza que pensou nisso."

"É, isso eu não posso negar." Riu. "Pronta para descer?" Perguntou em tom mais baixo.

"Tenho mesmo?"

"Bom, se quiser pode se mudar para cá."

"Não estou vendo muitas opções."

Inu-Yasha ergueu a mão e a levou até o ombro da jovem. "Um problema por vez. Essa noite você dorme no meu apartamento, amanhã a gente vê o que faz."

Ela o olhou e sorriu, agradecida. "Obrigada, Inu-Yasha."

"Prometi aos seus pais que cuidaria de você." Piscou um dos olhos, sorrindo divertido.

"Como se eu fosse criança." Emburrou, girando os olhos.

"Com o seu tamanho, dá para confundir." Encolheu-se quando ela lhe deu um soco no ombro. "Ai!

"Tiraram o dia para me chamar de baixinha??"

"A verdade dói, não é?" Encolheu-se novamente, ao levar um soco mais forte. "Ei! Quer parar??"

"Foi você quem começou!"

"E você tinha que ser uma dama e não revidar." Aprumou a postura, sorrindo. "Se bem que algumas vezes eu tenho lá minhas dúvidas sobre você ser mulher."

"idiota!" Bateu-lhe outra vez, dessa vez dando um belo cascudo.

"Você bate como uma mulherzinha."

"Eu _sou_ mulher, estúpido!"

"É??" Riu, erguendo as mãos para se proteger, quando ela ameaçou dar-lhe outro cascudo. "Ok, ok... Parei."

Ela riu, convencida.

Inu-Yasha voltou o olhar para frente, tinha que admitir que a vista era incrível. Desviou a atenção para a jovem ao seu lado, quando ela subitamente começou a rir. "O que foi?"

"Nada... É só que se eu acreditasse em superstição, estaria feliz pelos sete anos de azar que Sara conseguiu, quebrando o espelho da sala."

"Não acredito que está rindo disso."

"Nem eu, mas o que posso fazer? Tive um dia difícil. Isso deixa as emoções instáveis." Deu de ombros, sorrindo.

"Isso é que é ser bipolar... O resto, é sacanagem."

"Estúpido." Sorriu e juntou as mãos acima da cabeça, estalando os ossos, tentando aliviar um pouco a tensão dos membros. "Agora que eu me lembrei... Acho que arruinei seu encontro, não?" Encarou-o, lembrando-se da chamativa loira que o acompanhara ao shopping.

"É... Mas pode se desculpar sendo minha escrava pelo resto da vida."

"Eu arruinei um encontro, não sua vida."

"Sabe... Sendo sincero... Você me fez um favor. Ela estava se tornando insuportável. E não estava conseguindo me livrar dela de modo algum"

"Tudo bem... Pode se tornar meu escravo pelo resto da vida."

"Não foi para tanto." Girou os olhos diante da idéia absurda, ignorando completamente que partira dele.

"Então estamos quites."

"Que pena. Estava precisando tanto de uma escrava..."

"Engraçadinho."

"E lindo também." Deu um sorriso charmoso. "Anda... Vamos descer."

"Se eu não tenho outra escolha." Virou-se para ele e sorriu. "Vamos às escadas."

"Escadas?" Franziu o cenho, antes de passar rapidamente um dos braços pela cintura dela e o outro pelos joelhos, pegando-a no colo e com um salto, passar a grade de proteção, em uma queda vertiginosa.

Kagome abraçou-o instintivamente pelo pescoço, mas antes mesmo que tivesse tempo de gritar, a queda terminara e ele pousara são e salvo no chão, com ela no colo.

"Não se acostumou ainda, Kagome?" Perguntou rindo, um dos joelhos apoiados contra o piso

"Me acostumar... Não significa gostar. Na verdade, odeio quando faz isso!" Respondeu em tom choroso, permitindo-se abrir os olhos.

Ele riu, erguendo-se com facilidade e a colocou no chão, mas não a largou. Podia ouvir o coração dela bater descompassado, a respiração acelerada e o cheiro de medo súbito que o corpo dela exalava. "Não é você quem gosta de altura?"

"Não de despencar do último andar no colo de um louco!"

"Como se algo fosse acontecer em uma altura tão patética dessa."

"Eu... Desisto de você, Inu-Yasha." Desenterrou o rosto do peito dele, sentindo-se mais calma. Não era a primeira vez que ele fazia aquilo e Kagome sabia que para ele, aquela altura não era nada. Quando Inu-Yasha lhe avisava antes, ela até se divertia... Mas realmente, detestava 'quedas surpresas'.

"Vou considerar isso uma vitória e admissão de que sou incrível." Largou-a, mas se surpreendeu quando, em vez de se afastar, Kagome ficou na ponta dos pés e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

"Obrigada por sempre vir me buscar."

O sussurro dela o fez sorrir, enquanto a abraçava pela cintura e se inclinava para apoiar o rosto em seu ombro. "Não tem que me agradecer, Kah. Eu te amo, ainda que você sofra dessa doença rara e incurável."

"Doença?" Afastou-se dele e o encarou, sem entender do que ele falava.

"É. Sonsite aguda." Gargalhou, abraçando-a mais forte quando ela começou a estapeá-lo. "Mania que você tem de me bater."

"Você que começa, me irritando!" Tentou manter o tom de voz irritado, mas acabou se rendendo e rindo junto com ele. "Às vezes acho que você é a criatura mais estúpida da face da terra, Inu-Yasha."

"Convivência com você, querida."

"Nem eu conseguiria ser tão boa professora."

"Feh. Não seja idiota, Kagome."

"Quando responde isso é porque não tem resposta."

"Keh."

"Ponto para mim."

"Não admiti nada."

"Mas também não negou."

"Você é irritante."

"E ainda assim me procura?"

"Para você ver que eu sou um santo... Acho que deviam me canonizar."

"Tão modesto." Ela girou os olhos, acostumada com os momentos narcisistas dele.

A resposta de Inu-Yasha foi cortada por um barulho alto, que imediatamente tornou a face de Kagome vermelho-intenso.

"Isso foi o seu estômago?"

"Calado!" Passou o braço pela barriga, como se aquele gesto pudesse fazê-lo esquecer o que ouvira.

Ele riu. "Só perguntei porque achei que tivesse sido um trovão."

"Deixa de ser chato! Eu não tive tempo de almoçar e por causa da Sara, não jantei também!" Avermelhou ainda mais. "É a coisa mais normal do mundo eu estar com fome!"

O sorriso sumiu do rosto dele na mesma hora. "Quer dizer que não comeu nada até agora?" Sem esperar resposta, praticamente arrastou-a na direção do estacionamento, tentando se lembrar onde era a lanchonete mais próxima. "Vai acabar passando mal por não se alimentar direito, humana estúpida! Depois reclama quando te trato como criança... Se não cuido, você se mata!"

Ouvindo as palavras dele, Kagome sorriu. Duvidava que Inu-Yasha deixasse algum dia de ser tão super-protetor, mas aquilo não a incomodava tanto quanto o fazia acreditar. Em alguns momentos, era tudo o que ela precisava.

Claro, só não o deixaria saber daquilo... Nem em mil anos. Olhou-o com carinho, enquanto era arrastada. É... Era muito bom ter Inu-Yasha como amigo.

_Hoje eu me senti tão triste,_

_Mas suave é a vida quando você faz papel de irmão_

_[...] Tudo pode parecer um caos,_

_Pois quando eu ando sem destino_

_Só você me traz de volta, segurando a minha mão._

_E agora, pode me levar no colo,_

_Feito uma criança num filme de assombração_

_Não posso encostar os pés no chão._

**(Luxúria – Pés no chão)**

* * *

_**(Continua...)**_

Agora eu entendo uma frase que uma amiga minha costuma dizer... Que escritoras de fics não deviam fazer promessas. XD Sem bem que nem cheguei a prometer. XD

Mas não menti quando disse que já tinha esse cap encaminhado... O problema foi que eu travei em algumas partes, mas principalmente quando e a Kagome é demitida e quando briga com a Sara. ¬¬'

Junte a isso o horário de verão (detesto horário de verão) que faz a hora passar mais rápido e quando vou ver, já passei há muito do meu horário de ir dormir. ¬¬ Claro, essa desculpa só pode ser usada para a época das minhas aulas e nem isso mais eu tenho. XD Então eu ficava simplesmente parada, olhando pro monitor e pensando no que digitar. Ou melhor, _como_ digitar.

Mas enfim... Demorei, mas tá ai. =D E para compensar, esse é o maior cap que já digitei. Mesmo que eu tenha resumido algumas partes e retirado outras, ainda ocupou 10 páginas do Word e eu pensei seriamente em dividir esse cap em dois, mas não ficaria legal. XD

Alguém aí notou que eu adoro essa carinha XD? É, eu sou lesada, eu sei. ¬¬ Falta de chocolate no organismo causa isso. Mas enfim, cada doido com sua loucura.

Ah sim... Estou para falar isso desde o primeiro cap, mas esqueci... 'Comédia Romântica' é o nome de uma música de Renato Russo. =]

Bem... Vamos às Reviews. \o/

_**Sylvana Melo**__**: **_Rs...Essa cena foi mesmo ótima e o Sess um sacana. Um lindo sacana na verdade. Fico feliz que tenha gostado da história e espero que goste desse cap também. Beijos.

_**Liilermen: **_Esse cap demorou ainda mais. E juro que eu tentei correr, mas foi quase impossível. Desculpe a demora (de novo). Acho que os dois já começam a agir como "namorados" no próximo cap, já que a cena do shopping foi só amostra grátis. Vou me esforçar para colocar uma cena decente, viu? Beijos.

_**Thata-chan: **_Que bom que gostou. Ta aí a (atrasada) continuação. Espero sinceramente que tenha gostado desse também. Beijos.

_**Lore Yuki: **_Se o cap passado foi banquete, não quero nem imaginar o que foi seu almoço. A Rin vai aparecer sim, já sei até como. Provavelmente no próximo cap ou no mais tardar, no quinto. O Sess é sexy com tédio, sem tédio... De qualquer jeito! Beijos.

_**Strawberry -Kel-**_ : Acho que esse capítulo deixou ainda mais implícito a relação Inu/Kah, não? Espero que a continuação tenha sido do seu agrado. Beijos.

_**Maiyu. a Chapeleira**__**: **_Eu espero sinceramente não ter te decepcionado. E mil desculpas pela demora. Beijos.

_**Motoko-Chan:**_ Muito obrigada pelo elogio e sinto muito pelo atraso. Espero que a espera tenha valido a pena. Beijos.

_**Paty Saori:**_Também gosto de Rin e Sess. Depois de Inu/Kah, é o meu casal preferido. Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic até agora. Beijos.

_**Marinapz4**__**:**_ Que bom que gostou da descrição do Inu. Vou torcer para que goste desse capítulo também. Beijos.


End file.
